<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heat Wave by adafreeset</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140354">Heat Wave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adafreeset/pseuds/adafreeset'>adafreeset</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adafreeset/pseuds/adafreeset</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe's air conditioning goes out on the hottest day of the year. Devil-in-shining-armor to the rescue!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker &amp; Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heat Wave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Problems always come in pairs don't they?</p><p>It was LA's hottest day in years, and of course that meant it was also the day her air conditioning unit went out.</p><p>Several pleading calls to her landlord hadn't solved the problem, since apparently hers wasn't the only unit failing under the strain. The earliest they could promise someone to come out there would be next week, and by then she would be a melted puddle. Trixie was already way ahead of her. She laid sprawled out on the cool wooden floor, water bottle pressed against her forehead. “Mommy......” she whined dramatically and shot her a wilted look. “I'm sorry monkey. Every repair place in the city seems to be booked. Your Dad will be here soon though.”</p><p>With the long lead time on the fix, Chloe had tried to appease her overheated daughter and called Dan to ask if he could take her to the local pool for the day. Unfortunately she had a full day of calls ahead to confirm alibis for their latest case, and it wasn't going to be a family friendly kind of grilling. Fanning herself with a piece of paper, she continued to leaf through the case file. There were 3 main suspects, relatives of the murder victim who each stood to profit from his death. Evidence was still pending, but she was sure Ella would come through with a break soon. In the meantime though, that still meant she had a lot of details to confirm. Resting her head back on the couch, she felt a slight breeze stirring from the open window, rustling the remaining pile of folders on the side table. She had been trying to avoid pulling out the heat generating laptop, but it might be time to concede. Before she could motivate herself to get up and grab it, there was a knock at the door.</p><p>Dan's first step into the apartment had him take a half step back. “Woah, you weren't kidding.” Even though it was only mid-morning, the hot humid air already hung over the place like a wet blanket.</p><p>Chloe gave him a tired grin as Trixie stood and ran off to gather her bag. Despite their marriage not working out, Chloe was grateful the two of them could still count on each other as friends, in addition to co-workers and co-parents. They made small talk for a few minutes until Trixie returned, lugging her stuffed backpack in one hand and mermaid pool float in the other. After one of Maze's bedtime stories about the creatures luring men to their watery demise, Trixie had become obsessed with them. It was probably another topic she'd have to veto. Regardless, Chloe sent them off with a wave, laughing as Dan attempted to shove the over-sized glittery inflatable into the back of his car.</p><p>--</p><p>After a quick and chilly shower, Chloe dressed in her lightest sleeveless shirt and shorts. She ambled downstairs, grabbing her work laptop and settling in at the dining table with a cold soda. Between the condensation and the breeze picking up, it was beginning to feel almost bearable again. She began pulling up the case details, but it was only a few minutes before she was again interrupted by a knock at the door.</p><p>“I've got the-” Opening the door with a flourish, Chloe cut herself off at the sight of her partner leaning against the door frame. Stylish as ever, his suit was still somehow impeccable despite the heat.</p><p>“<em>Hello Detective</em>”. Lucifer's accent highlighted his pet name for her as he gave her minimalist outfit an appreciative glance up and down. “Got what?”</p><p>“Uh..” Chloe blamed the heat, and the smoldering look her partner was giving her for the temporary haze.</p><p>His charming smile turned to a look of concern as he stepped into the apartment. “Have you got a fever?”</p><p>Pulling herself together, she shook her head. “I've got Trixie's swim goggles. Dan took her to the pool today and she apparently forgot them.” As she had made her way upstairs earlier, she stumbled upon the small swim goggles hanging over the banister. She and Trixie had dug them out of the closet where they had been stored with last years Halloween costume, but apparently they hadn't made it all the way to her bag.</p><p>Closing the door, she stared at Lucifer standing in the entryway, seemingly undisturbed about the temperature.</p><p>“Do you not feel this heat?”</p><p>His usual playful smile came back in full force, and he gestured between them before placing his hands over his heart. “When we're together? Always.”</p><p>Rolling her eyes, she couldn't help but laugh at how amused he looked.</p><p>“What are you doing here today? I'm still working on confirming the last statements we collected.” She looked at him quizzically.</p><p>“I come bearing good news. You know Dean, the scrappy looking one with the hideous tie? He confessed.”</p><p>Chloe wrinkled her brow. “The accountant?”</p><p>“Yup. His assistant turned him in, with video proof. Apparently he was an incompetent boss as well as murderer.”</p><p>“Hmmm.” Well that wiped out her plans for the day.</p><p>Still, something seemed off. “Wait...how did you hear about this before me?”</p><p>Lucifer grinned. “Because I showed up to work today. I was even on time!” Pausing for praise that didn't come, he continued. “So the processing clerk dropped by your desk and told me.”</p><p>Chloe made her way around to the kitchen, sighing as she pulled another cold can from the fridge and pressed it against her neck.</p><p>Lucifer stopped adjusting his cuff links. “Are you sure you're all right?”</p><p>The relieving breeze certainty hadn't lasted long. It was too hot to even be concerned with her disheveled appearance, damp hair already showing flyaways from the humidity. Lucifer didn't mind though, resisting the urge to gawk as she leaned over, resting her head against the cool stainless steel of the fridge door.</p><p>“I'm fine. The air conditioning is just broken. I called out of work expecting to wait for repairs.”</p><p>He still looked concerned. “Unsuccessfully, it sounds like.”</p><p>“There's a city wide backlog. My landlord says it's going to be a week, at least. I knew the deal on this place was too good to be true.”</p><p>She huffed, flipping around to lean her back against the fridge. It took all of his concentration not to follow the bead of water trailing down her chest.</p><p>Clearing his throat, he pulled out his phone. “Well we can't have you solving any new murders in this state. I have an outstanding favor with -”</p><p>Snapping her eyes open, she cut him off. “No, Lucifer... it's alright. I can survive living in this sauna a few more days.”</p><p>“You shouldn't have to, Detective.” He looked up from scrolling. “Besides, think of your offspring. She doesn't need to suffer some hellish heat.”</p><p>She had to give him that point. Sighing, she agreed. “Ok. I owe you one.”</p><p>Normally he wasn't one to turn down an open favor, but it didn't feel right having something like this hanging between them.</p><p>“You can pay me back now by taking a real day off for once.” Pocketing the phone for now, he extended his arms out, sounding glee. “We should celebrate! Another case solved, another criminal on their way to be punished.” Teasingly, he met her gaze. “Tell me, what do you truly desire in this moment?”</p><p>Shaking off his banter, she laughed. “Well it's not totally over, there's still paperwork left to finish up and file. But mostly I'd just like a break from the heat too.”</p><p>Spotting the artwork decorating the entry wall gave him an idea. Wait, was that red figure with pitchfork and tail suppose to be him? Nevertheless.</p><p>“Well speaking of the little urchin , why don't we join her and cool off at the pool? You can bring her the forgotten....thing.”</p><p>“We? You're up for family pool day?” She looked over at him, dubious.</p><p>“Well I'm already playing hooky, might as well join you for the fun.” He smiled back at her before motioning at himself. “Besides, on a day like this it's sure to be popular with adults as well, and they deserve some fun too.”</p><p>“Unbelievable.” She shook her head. “But fine, you can come along.”</p><p>Pushing away from the fridge, she crossed the kitchen, leaning in closer to whisper as she brushed by.</p><p>“I was going to let you off paperwork duty later, but that wouldn't be what I truly desire.” She gave him a knowing wink before sauntering off towards the stairs.</p><p>
  <em>Cheeky Detective.</em>
</p><p>“Wait, is it too late to switch to that...?” Lucifer's laughing voice trailed off behind her.</p><p>--</p><p>As Lucifer made a few phone calls, Chloe went to pack a bag, being sure to snag the forgotten goggles. Thinking of the man still downstairs, she debated between the practical UV rash guard set or a bikini, ultimately throwing both in the bag for good measure. Towels, sunscreen, and another change of clothes followed, and after a quick comb she met him back at the front door.</p><p>Leaving the spare key above the door frame as he directed, they made their way out to his sleek Corvette parked at the curb.</p><p>“Last chance Lucifer. You sure you can handle this?”</p><p>Starting the engine, he leaned over towards her, smiling. “How bad could it be?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 1 of probably 2 or 3. I already have some fun ideas in mind. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>